


Be Louder

by itsnotlove



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light BDSM, Namie In Charge, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Shizuo doing what he's told
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotlove/pseuds/itsnotlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo doesn't like being loud, but Namie loves it when he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Louder

Yagiri Namie had never liked being light. 

 

That wasn’t to say that she longed to be heavy, but more that she wished it wouldn’t be so easy for someone to literally throw her over their shoulder and take off with her. 

 

She wanted to be strong, even if it were only strong enough for her to defend her darling younger brother.

 

She trained her brain, sharpened her reflexes, and made sure she could stay one step ahead of any harm that could potentially befall Seiji. She worked hard to ensure that she could move up the ranks of Yagiri Pharmaceutical, despite the odds being stacked against her, so that she could provide for him.

 

She made sure that she was always available to cater to his every need, with her only complaint being that he never seemed to have enough needs to cater for.

 

She cleared the path of any obstacles, keeping a watchful eye on the horizon so that she could (literally, at times) blow any threat out of the water.

 

Unfortunately for Namie, being her brothers eyes meant that she failed to see what was around her. She never noticed, or paid much thought to, any threat that was lurking in the shadows waiting for her.

 

She lost Yagiri Pharmaceutical, because Seiji had stolen her gaze from it.

 

She lost her privacy, because she needed to make sure that Seiji had none.

 

She lost her identity, because those who had been waiting for a moment to snatch almost everything away from her were always searching for her.

 

And yet, neither Seiji nor her self-proclaimed enemies were in the darkness waiting for her. No, the monster that lurked in the shadows seemed to be as surprised as she was when they collided, and yet he made it feel as though he’d always been waiting for her.

 

Perhaps he had.

 

Why she was thinking about this now of all times was a mystery. Maybe it was because Shizuo had quite literally thrown her over his shoulder and dragged her to Izaya’s bed, or maybe it was because she’d managed to use her lower centre of gravity to flip him on his back. It was no easy feat, and surely one that very few had ever managed, but it was doubtful there’d ever been more than a few in her position anyway.

 

“Pathetic.” Ripping his shirt open, she leaned down to spit the word into his neck before biting the flesh gingerly. His hands stayed at his sides, fingers digging into the sheets, as if he were afraid of touching her. “Absolutely disgusting.”

 

As Namie moved on top of him, Shizuo fought to keep himself still. The first time this happened, Namie had ground herself down onto  _ his crotch  _ using  _ her crotch _ , which resulted in his hips bucking up so fiercely that she’d been thrown half a metre into the air.

 

That only happened the first three or four times though, and Shizuo had learned how to get better control of himself since then (with a lot of aggressive help from Namie). 

 

In any case, he’d made careful progress during their previous encounters, and could now manage to lay perfectly still whilst she devoured him from above. He didn’t particularly mind it, figuring that it would be safer to simply let her do her thing instead of trying to participate more actively himself. Besides, it wasn’t as though he didn’t have a nice view (when he could convince himself it was alright to look, anyway).

 

It became harder for Shizuo to stay as still as he was managing when Namie’s tongue was trying its hardest to fuck his neck though, and the  _ only  _ reason he could stop himself from repeating his mistakes from the past was because of a certain direction she’d given him-

 

“Be louder.”

 

A short burst of air shot out from between Shizuo’s clenched teeth as his head rolled to the side. It felt  _ good,  _ it felt  _ very fucking good,  _ but it was still so embarrassing to actually let his voice out. As much as Namie seemed to relish it, it felt almost emasculating or freakish. But God, it felt  _ good,  _ and he wanted to  _ move,  _ and-

 

The teeth that had been working their way down Shizuo’s chest ceased only centimetres above his nipple, and Namie looked up toward his face from beneath her lashes. 

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

The only reply Namie got was the slight arch of Shizuo’s back as he tried to fight both himself and her. With an annoyed sigh, she placed her hands on the centre of his chest and pushed herself up roughly, ignoring how quickly his heart seemed to beat each time she touched him.

 

“Shizuo.” The name dripped like honey from her tongue, and she ran her hands over his chest lovingly. She savoured the shudders that tore through his body, feeling like the queen she truly was for being able to bring him into this state. 

 

Slowly, she ghosted her palms upward, running them gently up his neck and to his face. She turned one hand around so that she could brush her knuckles across his cheek, whilst the other crept further upward to brush the hair out from his eyes. 

 

He looked almost like a child like this, despite the fact he was likely thinking about doing awfully perverted things to her. It made Namie wonder whether he’d ever let go enough to take control, but it was unlikely. He didn’t want to hurt her, after all.

 

“Shizuo,” Namie started again, smiling at him gently as her knuckles caressed his cheek. “Will you moan for me?”

 

Shizuo still didn’t trust himself enough to reply, even when Namie was being this gentle. He could feel her on his chest, and could tell she wasn’t wearing any underwear. It was warm and wet against his skin, and he honestly didn’t know if he’d be able to refrain from doing anything other than just answering her question.

 

With another sigh, Namie tilted her head as she waited for Shizuo to make eye contact. She smiled at him faintly, drew her arm away from him, then backhanded his cheek with all the force she could muster.

 

Shizuo’s back arched up and off the bed, lifting Namie up with it. She smirked as his mouth opened, expecting to hear  _ something  _ to reward her, only to have Shizuo collapse back on the bed without so much as a whine.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re feeling shy?” Rubbing his cheek gently, Namie spoke if only to regain whatever control over the situation she thought she may have lost. He’d never held out beyond one slap, so this was unchartered territory for them both. “You’re always yelling like some sort of idiot in the street, but you’re staying quiet now? Doesn’t it feel good when I touch you?”

 

It took more strength for Shizuo to  _ stay still  _ in that moment than it had ever taken him to do anything else he could remember. He wanted to flip her onto her back, part her legs, and fuck her as hard as he dared whilst whispering the naughtiest things he could imagine into her ear. He wanted to tell her  _ exactly  _ how good it felt to have her clenching around him, welcoming him in as she fell apart beneath him. 

 

But he stayed still and silent, not wanting to risk doing something he might later regret.

 

Still frustrated at Shizuo’s silence, Namie decided to try a different tactic. She leant down, letting the tip of her nose brush against Shizuo’s bright pink cheek as she slid herself down his body. “I’m sure I can find other ways to make you talk.”

 

Truthfully, Namie had never done this before. She’d thought about it several times, even going so far as to look up tips online. Seiji did like heads, so it would only be fitting that, should the time ever come, she know what to do with her mouth.

 

That didn’t stop her from feeling nervous though, and she took her time crawling down Shizuo’s body. It wasn’t as if she were ever in  _ that  _ much of a rush, so he’d likely just think she was being a tease- which wasn’t all that from from the truth anyway.

 

Settling between his now parted thighs, Namie giggled at the almost-gasp that escaped Shizuo as she fought with his fly. It was obvious what she was going to do, and she couldn’t help but wonder if this was the first time he’d ever had a blow job.

 

“If you move your hips, I’ll poison you.” The fly parted easily enough, and Shizuo’s erection pressed against her fingertips rudely. “So stay still, but make sure you’re  _ loud. _ ”

 

Before he could decide whether to fight or not, Namie’s fingers were pulling his pants and boxers down his hips. He lifted them a little, figuring it would be fine to help just this much, but averted his gaze.

 

It would be rude to watch.

 

“Are you wishing someone else were here?” Namie said quietly, smirking at the panic on Shizuo’s face. “Watch. Tell me how it feels to have your  _ dick  _ in my  _ mouth,  _ Shizuo.”

 

Any preparations Shizuo might have made fell short the instant he saw the tip of his cock slide between Namie’s lips. He groaned, low and loud, his fingers tearing through the sheets and the mattress as though they were nothing more than paper. 

 

Namie hummed happily at the development, taking more of him into her mouth as a reward for his compliance. It didn’t taste the way she imagined, though it wasn’t entirely unpleasant, and she dug her nails into his thighs.

 

“Fu-Fuck! Fuck!” Shizuo’s body tensed, fighting itself in an effort to stay motionless as Namie started to bob her head up and down. It felt awkward, with her teeth bumping his shaft and her tongue moving around as though it wasn’t sure what it was doing, but  _ God,  _ it felt  _ good!  _ “N- _ fuck! _ ”

 

Interested to see just how much she could take, Namie dropped her jaw and pushed herself further down Shizuo’s cock until the tip grazed her throat. It made her gag, her throat clenching as she slowly made her way back up, but the  _ reaction! _

 

She eased herself off his cock totally, moving a hand from his thigh to pump the base slowly as she looked up at him. “Don’t cum.”

 

Shizuo nodded quickly, wanting nothing more than to satisfy Namie in any possible way he could. But it was borderline torture to watch as her hand moved up and down his length, or as her tongue darted out to lick at his slit.

 

“I’m… please...?” The plea was short and quiet, the desperation clear in Shizuo’s voice. “Can you… get on?”

 

Dropping Shizuo’s cock, Namie crawled back up to straddle the area just below Shizuo’s waist. She bent down so that she was on all fours, her lips against his ear as she rubbed herself against the tip of his erection. “If you want it, then put your hands on my hips and push me down.”

 

It was a gamble, given that neither Namie nor Shizuo had allowed him to touch her before, but she was too far gone to be thinking logically anymore. Shizuo, on the other hand, still seemed to have doubts.

 

He could seriously hurt her if he used too much strength, but on the other hand, he  _ really  _ wanted to fuck her. 

 

It was a conundrum.

 

Sensing Shizuo’s hesitation, Namie nibbled on the bottom of his ear and pushed herself back a little. The tip of his cock pressed against her tightly, but wasn’t quite close enough to push inside fully.

 

“Please?”

 

After taking a deep breath which seemed to catch in his throat somehow, Shizuo hesitantly moved his hands to Namie’s hips. He rest them gently against her, pausing to savour just how soft her skin was. 

 

Slowly, cautiously, and with more care than he had afforded possibly anything else, he pushed her toward him and raised his hips to meet her. He whimpered just a little as she engulfed the head of his cock, careful not to buck up into her in the way he very much wanted to.

 

This was entirely too slow for Namie’s liking, however, and after a full minute of being penetrated, she found herself frustrated with only having the tip of his dick inside of her. She pulled herself away from his ear and pushed herself backward, looking up in time to watch the surprise and ecstasy wash over Shizuo’s face.

 

He let out something similar to a choked sob as she swallowed him, hips rocking upward as she sheathed him inside of her. It felt good, great, fantastic! More and better than it ever should, and definitely more than he ever thought he could deserve. 

 

His hands stayed on her hips as Namie started to move, squeezing gently every now and then more out of instinct than anything else. He wanted to flip her onto her back, throw her ankles over his shoulders, and drill into her as hard as he could. To take her over completely and leave dozens of pink and brown marks all over her alabaster skin.

 

But he stayed still, watching as he changed from a rock to a bounce. She was truly beautiful like this, totally in charge of herself and of him. Nothing he could do could ruin it, because she’d never allow it to be ruined. It was freeing and liberating and a thousand other words and feelings that Shizuo didn’t care to think of.

 

“Shizuo-” Namie’s pace changed, and he realised it was because her hand had snaked between her legs. With no idea where to look, he wished (and not for the first time) that he had lizard eyes, so he could watch both her face and whatever her fingers were doing. “-name…”

 

Shizuo flushed a little darker, suddenly embarrassed to call her what he almost had only moments earlier. “Namie.”

 

“Louder.”

 

“Namie.”

 

Namie’s free hand moved more quickly than Shizuo could track, flying out of nowhere to slap him hard across the cheek. He groaned her name loudly, his fingers digging a little more roughly into her hips, which in turn elicited a lustful cry from Namie.

 

“ _ Namie! _ ”

 

“Fuck me!” Namie’s pace became a little rougher and she moved her fingers awkwardly against her clit. It was off beat, with no discernable rhythm, but it seemed to be working. 

 

Despite his better judgement, Shizuo started to buck up to meet her, somehow managing to use slightly less force than Namie was. He muttered her name over and over, saying it more loudly each time he fucked into her until he was practically yelling it from beneath her. 

 

With a strangled cry he pulled her down onto him by the hips, his torso moving up and off the bed until he was bent in half with his face in her chest as he came. Namie ground herself against him as best she could, trying in vain to free herself or keep Shizuo’s cock hard enough for her to finish. 

 

Luckily, Shizuo seemed to have a similar thought (whether it was a conscious one or not was something else entirely), and released her, collapsing back on the bed to watch as she finished. 

 

It took more than a minute for her to finish, with her fingers rubbing her clit roughly as she rocked herself against Shizuo’s softening cock. She was totally silent as she came, her lips barely parting as her body tensed, before falling into Shizuo’s waiting arms.

 

They laid there like that in Izaya’s bed for sometime, with Shizuo holding Namie close as she pretended that she wasn’t enjoying the intimacy. She ignored the featherlight kisses he dusted over her head, burying her pink cheeks in his neck because she was indifferent- not embarrassed.

 

It wasn’t until they heard the front door slam and an irritating voice calling for Namie that they realised they’d fallen asleep. But somehow, neither seemed to care if they were found.

 

It wasn’t as if anyone would believe Izaya, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> -aggressive shrugging-


End file.
